


Sweet like cherry coke

by Dayun



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, especially when it's samurai bravo french kissing, kissing is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: He couldn't get enough of this. Kissing him was like drinking cherry coke on a hot summer day.





	Sweet like cherry coke

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go down with this ship


End file.
